Deidara and the Diary
by Neko-Warren
Summary: AU: When Hinata passes out and wakes up in a weird room, things go haywire when Deidara finds her Diary in her backpack, and worst of all, the other Akatsuki want our poor Hinata as well! Discontinued for a bit, I need to think.
1. Beginning

Heheh.. Hey all:D It's Warren. I'm like to say that this is my first fanfic, and like yeah. I really like this pairing.

If you don't, then don't read it. Um.. Yeah..

Evie- He's duumb :P

several banging noises

Neko- Anyway..heheh.. Evie here is my partner, and together we made this. Let's get it started, yeah?

Disclaimer- ME NO OWNY NARUTO. (But I own Evione. So yeah. I own him. jfkghd)

Evie- Not to mention, It's sorta AU, but still Naruto-like. It's also major OOC. :D So yeah.

Neko- LET US BEGIN. Bwee-hee-hee-hee-hee!!

_**Deidara and the Diary**_

-------------------------

There was a sudden pause in the dark night air, the scent of blood spreading throughout the heavy atmosphere causing the little girl to wince and hold her nose.

_Yuck_, she thought, pulling back her shimmery indigo locks that covered her milky colored face. Hinata Hyuuga had been sent on a mission over a week ago to track some missing nin, but instead had ended up lost in damp, ebony stained woods. As she jumped in and out the trees the Hyuuga was looking carefull with her famous Byakugan, making sure to check the surroundings for unseen chakra. "I need to find somewhere to rest..." Her colorless dry lips spoke ther words slowly, and Hinata's eyes became heavy. Her eyes looked at a certain tree, and she noticed the hollow inside.

_Perfect! I can rest here.._

It was about ten minutes since the byakugan user had cut a large hole in the bark with her kunai, but now as she rest in the comfy wood, it left her time to think about what happened so far.

-----

_"T..tsunade-s sama." She began, wringing her hands and playing with the bottom of her jacket. "W-would it be alright...if I ano... had a mission.. by myself, I mean.." The strawberry blonde woman smiled with her glossy pink lips "If you are up to the challenge, Hinata-chan" I want to make my father proud, she thought innocently, and with a genuine smile she nodded bravely and listened carefully..._

_----_

"Gah! I'm so stupid," Hinata whispered, banging her head with her fists. "maybe I should have asked Naru-" She stopped suddenly, her body trembled slightly by the great amount of chakra she sensed coming towards her. When it left, her fright was so sudden the poor girl had fainted from shock.

The next day

"Eugh..." Ivory eyes fluttered open slowly. Thick, long lashes brushed some of the hair from her eyes as Hinata awoke in a rather nice, warm cream colored bed. The several pillows that were softer then her own, were striped with white and yellow silk and laced with delicate golden thread. Vanilla scented candles lined the glossy, glass shelves that shown her reflection in every one. In front of the bed, was a golden chest with bronze trim, with tiny, soft yellow candles in the shape of shuriken with a flame in the middle of the star. Beyond that was a large shelve that seemed to be made from dripping cream colored wax. It held books and glasses, and a large jar of what Hinata saw was light brown clay. Her gaze turned away to a far more prettier sight.

There were clear crystals lovingly strung with fine silvery thread, hung up on the wall infront of a sparkling window that had long, thick cream curtains that were pushed aside. The crystals sparkled with colors she couldn't name, and the thread that been shimering slightly in the air. On the chair next to the window, was a crane. It was made of different gems and had been painted with gloss to look even more breathtaking. The tiny, pointed beak was painted orange and it's feet were yellow and gold.

"Oi, Itachi-sama. Lookie. I've never seen such big eyes, yeah. Wonder how she does that, yeah."

The Hyuuga girl jumped from the bed, screaming at the sudden voices from nowhere. She heard a chuckle, and was suddenly sunked between the pillows currently being stared down at from what seemed to be a boy on top of her. His long, blonde hair shined in the sunlight, a whole mound covering his left eye even at this angle.

"Why are your eyes so big when you look at things, yeah? Especially the ugly creations, yeah."

Hinata took note of his peach colored skin tone, slightly parted pink lips, and perfect, almost feminine nose.

That is, until she realized their position and pushed the mysterious boy off of her.

"H-how did I g-get here?! W-who are you?!?" The male looked somewhat hurt after being thrown off, but answered happily.

"Deidara, my name is Deidara, yeah. You are here in my room, yeah. Sleeping in my bed comfortably when I took the pleasure of sitting outside in the moonlight. Who may I ask, are you, yeah?"

"H-h-hinata...Hyuuga.." Before any other actions happened, she found herself being pinned again to the bed, being watched down by a single eye. This 'Deidara' kid reminded her of the perverted sensei Hatake Kakashi which made her inner self giggle although on the outside her face was the darkest shade of pink. He was really, _really_ cute.

Deidara, being the idiot he was, looked at the girl's extremely red face and grinned as he got closer so his lips were hovering just below hers, slightly parted. It was amusing to see her face get darker sevreal times.

"Oi, Hinata-chan. You smell nice, yeah. I think you need a bath though, yeah. So then we can explain what happened. I'll show you where it is, yeah." Jade eyes looked at her carefully, studying the curves of her lips and the slight furrow in her eyebrows, but mostly the red stain on her cheeks. He watched it get darker before chuckling and getting off the smaller body. "Gomen. Now come, yeah. You need to be clean in my room, yeah. It's fragile."

-----------------

Neko- How'd you like it so far? Sorry it's so short! I was never the one to create something long. If you like it, please tell me if I should continue.

Evie- (He updates fast if we get a lot of reviews. Swelled up head much..)

more bashing noises


	2. Deidara and the Diary

Some reviews? That's like, AWESOME. WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Evie: oo; Anyway.. Here's the next chapter. Watch it while you can:3

--------------------------------

Chapter 2

-----------------------

Frightened, the Hyuuga heir watched as she was dragged out of the beautiful room, and into the one next to it. Deidara, on the other side, was having difficulty moving.

"Oi, Hyuuga girl. Stop fussing, yeah. I can't open the door, so stop moving around, yeah." He turned back to the white eyed girl and frowned "It's not like I'm gonna do anything, yeah. To be honest, you're not really my type, yeah."

_Good, so I can cut you with something without the guilt!_ Hinata thought bitterly before letting herself yet again be dragged inside. Her struggling ceased when she saw what was upon her.

Encrusted with jewels she hadn't known of before, was a large cream colored tub filled nearly to the brim with pink, fragrant bubbles. On the side were the things she needed to wash, and a soft sponge of some sort. Hinata's eyes grew wide with excitment and before she knew it it was like living in heaven.

"C-can I r-r-really ba-bath here..?" The taller blonde haired male gently stroked her hair before replying "Yes. You see, no one ever gets to bathe in my spot, yeah. But I guess since I found you, you can just this time for free, yeah." Hinata hardly heard anything he said as she pushed him out of the bathroom and grinned.

"This is better than the Hyuuga compound..." Stripping down quickly she had jumped into the bubbles and discovered the water to be quite comforting and warm as if it was just for her liking...

The thought itself made her shiver, but she soon decided to forget about it and enjoy the relaxing suds.

As she swam to the other side, unknowning to her a certain blonde haired nin had been up to no good...

-----------

Deidara grinned widely as he searched through Hinata's backpack inside the living room covered in faux fur. He had found toothpaste, a toothbrush, a few rather odd, long curved plastic things with string at the bottom (heheh...get it..?), a soft bristle purple hairbrush, and some other items such as makeup and and a mirror. And yet what really caught the young Akatsuki's attention was the soft, dark purple book that had silvery lettering on the front. Curious at what he saw, Deidara opened the book, and began at page one.

_Dear Diary,_

_I never really wanted a diary, but Neji-nii said I needed it to keep track of things, write some secrets, and reports. It's not like I hate it, dear no! I think it is very pretty, but like I said, It's a diary! Naruto-kun -same-towel-for-a-month thing, plus the eat-soup-from-the-can hobby. Hell, I even dressed like that fake boobed Sakura Haruno for kami's sake! Yeah, I didn't know she had fake boobs either and all that, but it's so easy to see now that she's finally the age to dress like a total slut. I mean, I wore fishnets before her and Naruto-kun never noticed me!! Gaah!! I guess a diary isn't so bad after all if I can write all my rants in here... but right now at this exact moment, Naruto-kun is over with Neji so I guess I'm gotta make something nice for them. Sukiyaki, maybe? _

_Hinata_

His grin faded, and jade colored eyes glanced at the hall next to him. It was all written in purple ink. Her thoughts, her feelings. Hinata hadn't come out yet, so Deidara decided to read the next page to discover that it was quite long.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey._

_I just got this mission today by Tsunade-sama. And guess what? It's by myself!! Me! I finally get to stand up to my little sister, and be the Heir my father wants me to be! I can't wait!!_

_I'm really excited. So much, I told Naruto-kun I would come back just for him and oh my god guess what he did? Naruto-_

The doorknob turned in the hallway, and Deidara ended up dropping the book. Slipping it under the sofa he stuffed everything back inside the backpack and threw it aside, making the bag explode. "The hell!? NUU!!! She's coming! Ohmygod nuu!!!! Why are you doing this to me Kami?!? Why?!?" Deidara patted the ground and weeped, because he thought that was what he was suppossed to do when things like this happened. He knew it was foolish, but he thought, _What if Hyuuga like, turned into a monster of something and is going to eat me up since I did something wrong? Oh my googly moogly!!!_

"..Dei..dara-kun..?" Hinata bent down to touch said boy's forehead when he shot up like lightning and smiled. "Hinata-chaan! Hello there! Say.. do you need a to-" He went silent.

In front of him, Hinata was dressed in his long, silky black robe that he used to love. It was opague and had thick golden trimming on the top, sleeves, and bottom. He had bought it larger than his real shape for comfort, but because Hinata was so delicate and small, it glided over her waist and spread in the ground like a gown, and the sleeves were almost to her knees. At her waist the tie was loose, and because of that it made the top open up slightly, and reveal her pale collarbone and neck. Inky indigo colored hair curled down slightly in thick pieces, and Deidara saw the water drip down the pointed tips. Without the dirt on her face he took note that her eyes were innocent and ivory, almost the same as her skin if it had a light peach hue, and her lashes curled thick and long. The nose was feminine and slightly flat, but it only added to her adorable features. He looked down to her jaw, and the blonde was tempted, for he saw perfectly plump, if not slightly grey pink lips.

------------------

Hinata raised an eyebrow as she watched the blonde male in a daze, his eyes wandering here and there. When she finally was able to make him look at her she took the chance to grab him and shake the male to reality.

"EH!? Ah, Hinata, yeah. What's..up?"

"You s-sorta of dazed off there.."

----------------------------

Neko- BWEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEE!!!! Cliffy hanger sort of! Thanks for the reveiws. I hope you like, don't hurt me for such a bad chapter. The first draft of this got deleted.

Evie- Next chapter will be like this chapter sort of, but Itachi, Kisame, and some of the rest of the akatsuki will join this fic.

Neko- It'll be more funnier too. :D


	3. Itachi actually eats popsicles?

Hee hee :D I feel like updating now.

Evie- 'cause he's just like.. bored --;

(several banging noises)

Neko- Any more questions..? RAWR xD Enjoy!

Chapter 3

---------------------------

Hinata glanced at her backpack as it lay on the floor in shreds, her belongings spread across the floor.

"W..what happened to my s-stuff..!?"

"Eh..er.." Deidara looked around the room nervously. What should he say? He didn't want to be eaten by a monster! Just then, Itachi glided into the room, clearly wanting to head for the kitchen door across. He held a purple popsicle inside his mouth, and his free hand was twirling a kunai. "Him! There! Itachi-chan broke your backpack, yeah! He got angry and like, he made it explode, yeah!"

Said male turned around with a confused look on his face, about to speak when he noticed the Hyuuga on the floor. HIS _clean_ floor.

Wet droplets of water dripping onto the glossy wood, but most importantly, the white eyes.

"..Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga of the Leaf. What brings you to our hideaway? You're dealing with thei-"

"She sorta knows that already, yeah." Deidara giggled as he leaned toward Hinata, the warmth of his body pressed against hers. He watched as her face tinted red, and his laugh increased slightly.

On the other side, Itachi blinked once, twice before nodding. "Ah, yes.. I see... Just don't rape her or anything, Deidara."

-----

Deidara's POV

---------

MERH!??! Me?? With.. with.. THAT HYUUGA?! Oh mouldy cheese and whatnot, I would _never_ try to ra...ra.. do stuff like that to her!

Instantly, I peeled off the girl and ran to the other side of the room with quick intensions. Itachi chuckled as he went into the kitchen, and so it left me by myself with Hinata again. Her eyes are so confused, it's really tepmting to just hold her and-

"D..deidara..kun?" She staring at me again, with those white eyes. I realise just now how innocent they look, and that she's..still sorta soaking wet of the floor and Kisame's gonna probably fall on it, but that's okay. The falling part, not the wet on the floor part. Meh.

-------------

She watched as Deidara stuck himself to the other side, his face turning darker red as time when by. _Do I smell bad or something..? Couldn't be.._, she thought, smelling her hair quietly. When Hinata looked up again to the blonde nin, he had still seemed to be frozen.

"Deidara-kun? Are you okay..?"

"O..of course, yeah. I'm okay for sure. Just don't like, yell at me or something, yeah.. because..." Deidara ripped himself off the wall and blushed slightly, rubbing his right arm slowly. "What?"

"We sorta.. don't have any girl clothes, yeah.."

There was a long pause that lastest for what seemed like hours as Hinata stood there blinking every once in a while.

"So.. I have to..wear boys clothes...?"

The boy scratched the back of his head and grinned "Sorta.. but since I'm the semi-shortest Akatsuki here, you'd have to wear.."

"Your..c-c-clothes..?"

"Yeah."

------------------------

Neko- Sorry this one's short, but all will be explained..NOW.

Okay so in this story the Akatsuki are actually thieves that no one really hates, but they don't like them either because..yeah.

Hinata's calm because they don't kill unless it's needed and junk.

That's why :D

Evie- More to be up soon!


	4. Clothes Part 1

Hey everyone:D Warren here. Looks like I got some nice reviews and such.

sark angel-justice- I'll try my best! x3

Kiaraaa- Thanks:D I hope you enjoy some more.

ShadowOwl- Ah! Yes. This chapter they get more time together. I plan to get at least some sort of plot into this story xD I'm making it a nice and slow relationship.

Evie: He's getting a swollen head agaiin... D:

----------------  
Chapter Four  
---------------

_"Your..c-c-clothes..?"_

_"Yeah."_

Hinata blushed. She had _never_ in her life wore the opposite gender's clothes. Yes, once she had borrowed Neji's socks for school, but nothing else!

Deidara smiled, and grabbed her hand. It was only this time Hinata had noticed the soft feel of the blonde boy's hands, and the slight roughness of his fingertips.

"Let's go back, yeah?" Both nodded, and with that they walked out of the room and across the small, tile hallway. Deidara's door had been already opened, and in front of the two was a rather tall, blue skinned male. "Hey, Deidara I sorta used your-" Kisame looked down to the now frightened Hinata, and raised an eyebrow. His small eyes made the apperance that he was angry at her, but quickly his thin lips curled into a smile "Hello there."

------  
Hinata's POV  
-----

I looked up to the tall, blue skinned man and suddenly it felt like he was looking right through me. But when he smiled, it made me smile too. He didn't look too scary, I guess. But it bothers me that his eyes are like, WAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY too small. It's like, 'dude you're eyes are small' 'pssh yeah, I know'. Weiird.

I whispered a hello back as he walked outside of Deidara's room. Speaking of Deidara, he was still holding my hand!! Not to mention I still have to wear his clothes. Like, eww.  
-------

After Kisame had left, Hinata took her seat on the edge of Deidara's bed. "Oi, Hinata-chan. That guy was Kisame, yeah. He's alright I guess." The blonde haired boy had been poking around his shelve until finally he smiled and pushed an object that Hinata could not be see. In a slow motion, the thick, wax shelf had turned around and was gone, replaced by a rather large amount of clothes. The Hyuuga's mouth slowly dropped as she gaped.

_She's..actually quite cute.._ Deidara's heart told him  
_No she's not. Her eyes are ugly_. His mind whispered to him. Although both his heart and mind disagreed, Deidara had thought the girl was just pretty enough.

"Eh..heheh.. I have quite a bit of clothes, yeah..?"

He watched as Hinata stood up slowly and walked next to him, searching though the mass of clothes. Minutes passed before she moved slowly to grab a silky blue shirt and long, baggy black pants. She turned around and suddenly frowned.

"Ano...D-d-deidara-kun..."

"Eh..?"

Hinata's face was so red it was as if it would give off light. when she replied "I-I..don't h-h-h-have..amo..you know.." It took the Akatsuki member a few seconds to understand before blushing "AH! You need..erm...underwear, yeah?" His blush was even dark than Hinata's. Of course he didn't have any female..er..items.

"Uh.. do you mind using..." He took a long pause before continuing "..Leggings?"

---------------------

Neko- Don't fret! I just want to upload this because there is a storm ahead D: This is part 1. Part 2 will come soon, and it will be my intimate and romantic xD

Evie- Don't worry.. Neko Warren isn't all that perverted... (I guess)

Neko- WHAT WAS THAT!?


	5. Clothes part 2

Ahh... my computer totally CRASHED & BURNED when the storm hit. Ah, I was happy I uploaded the first part when I did. Anyway.. 

hinataheir: I always thought that since Hinata was the Heir, she was able to wear female clothes and be a bit girly, but not as girly goo-goo as Sakura. So I made her like that. And I'm planning on making it a slow relationship just like real love..Ah...

Evie- Oh god. .he's gettin' all mushy on me.

Neko- Anyway.. PART TWO OMG YEAH

.  
----  
Chapter 4 prt 2  
----

_"Uh.. do you mind using..." He took a long pause before continuing "..Leggings?"_

Hinata nodded silently, and quickly Deidara had run out of the door and returned with a plastic package that had a pair of sheer, white leggings peeping though the clear film.

"A-a-ano...thank you Deidara-kun.." The Hyuuga binked, and noticed that the poor blonde had run out of the room quickly.

_'...? He must be really shy..'_ She thought to herself before sliding the -now- damp silk robe and quickly slipping on the leggings, plus using a roll of medical gauze to act as an alternative bra. (ahem.)

In the pile of clothes she had found a large, lime green tee shirt she found to be comfortable as it slid over her small body easily and covered her knees. At that moment Deidara had slid open the door with a can of soda to his lips.  
"Eh?"

------  
Both screamed, and Deidara spit out his soda into the hallway (unfortunantly spraying a rather innocent 'Weasel' with sticky liquid.)

"Hinata-chan! Gomen Nasai yeah! I didn't see you, yeah"

"I-i-it's okay.. B-b-but I can't seem to p-put on this..belt." Hinata's face was red from embarrasment, and from trying hard not to laugh at the scene from before and the cussing Itachi being heard from the hallway.

"Nani? Oh! Of course, yeah. I can help you with that, yeah.."  
Jade eyes glanced at her waist as Deidara moved his arms around to put his blue belt on Hinata. Because she was short, his head lay on her shoulder softly, but oblivious to their position. Hinata Hyuuga on the other hand, was tomato-faced and frozen. Not because it was weird, but it was because the heirness had liked the soft breath tickling her neck and the arms around her waist tickling her body slightly.

"There! Now you look rather comfortable, yeah. But my oh my your face is as red as Sasori's when I broke his computer, yeah." Deidara put his hand to Hinata's forehead and blushed subtly when he felt the softness of her skin and her creamy white complexion.

"A-a-ano..Deidara-kun..." Her long lashes had been brushing against the palm of his hand, and Deidara slowly pulled his hand back. Both were only slightly disapointed, but nothing to grieve about, they both thought.  
----

Neko- This is the other part of chapter four... so yeah.. don't like, hurt me... (whimpers)

Evie- Chapter five will be especially long just for all of your :D


	6. Im sorry, everyone

Authors Note: I'm so sorry, everyone, but until the second quarter of school ends, I'm afraid Deidara and the Diary with not be updated for a bit.

I'm just a twelve-year-old kid with no spending money D: Please don't get mad and abandon my story.

Well, anyway.. My grades are horrible.

And not to mention that my birthday is coming up on the first of December. :D

But yeah, back to the story xD

I need just a bit of time, because my parents are divorcing, and then I'm moving to another house and I have to reschedule all my baby-sitting hours and try to save up some money for a sewing kit because all my pants and neko hats are ripping apart again.. -weeps-

ILU


	7. OMG WAFFLES! Sasori makes his apperance!

OMG THE WORLD IS GONNA END OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!

:0

WHEE!!!!!!!!!!!! -dances around in his underwear-

x3 Hey everyone!! This is Warren!!

FINALLY I'm able to post up the new version of DEIDARA AND THE DIARY!! chapter five.

And now i'd like to say I am dancing in my underwear about this, and I'm very silly right now.

Evie- Silly song!! x3

Review Replies!!:

**Neymo: Youthful sparkles!? gasp THEY'RE SPARKLY!!!! WHEE!!!!**

**Haku Forever: I'm fine, yes. My father was never there for me, and my mom is just trying to bare living with a kid who doesn't comb his hair normally (I use a fork, okay? xD)**

**Heart's Door: Mhm, she could have.. but unfortunantly Deidara imploded her backpack. So sad, so sad..-giggles-**

Neko- Alright now, Enjoy chapter five, or FEAR the wrath of my N00biness-ness-ness-ness!!! -cackles-

------------------------------

Chapter Five

------------------------------

Deidara could only blush after realizing they're small, imdimate moment. As soon as the belt was fixed he had bolted out of the door claiming Itachi poisoned his breakfast that day.

And an innocent(huh? what? xD) Itachi in his little bubble bath sneezed. "Wha..? Meh?!! SQUEE!?!? What is this Squee I talk of!! Noo!!"

-----

The girl could only blink. Once. Twice. And yet, she couldn't but smile at the fact someone as average as her could make a theif blush so easily.  
_An average loser_, she thought to herself with a sigh. Hinata was beautiful indeed, but her lack of confidence said otherwise. Haruno Sakura had said so herself, that Hinata was nothing but average. Yamanaka Ino said the Hyuuga was pretty, like the delicate white roses she gave her every spring when no one thought of buying them. Heck, even Neji Hyuuga had said she changed, and that his destiny crap might have been wrong. Might.

"Deidara get your freaking waffles, or I'm gonna shove 'em up your-" A copper haired male appeared in the doorway just as Hinata was about to sit. Both their eyes met, and the boy could only cough and turn around, a plate of tempting buttermilk waffles in his hand. Hinata's face was stained pink, her large ivory eyes glancing downward to her pale feet.

"A-a-ano... D-d-deidara-kun said he was g-g-oing to the r-restroom..."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, observing the tiny girl while listening silently. Her face was paler than milk, and her eyes had the slightest blue tint; along with her classical nose and thick, pink lips. The male smiled. He liked girls with thick lips, but the girl _herself _looked almost to fragile to touch as she played with the bottom of the long shirt that covered her knees. Sasori knew her imediantly.

"A Hyuuga. Judging by the way you look, act, and respond, I suspect you are very uncomfortable, and haven't been fed." He frowned, and looked down at the plate of waffles. All three of the golden, crisp food were stacked and soaked inside and out with butter and maple sugar. Warm maple syrup was poured over generously, and then topped off with a dollop of cream and a few thinly sliced strawberries.

"Here," He began slowly, "Eat this. Deidara missed his chance, so now you can have it" Hinata saw that this male was only a mere four inches taller than her, and that the food looked really, uber good. She recieved a knife and fork and smiled warmly as a 'thank-you'. Sasori didn't understand why his (mostly) hallowed out chest felt so different around this girl. He didn't understand at all why her shy and glassy white eyes brought him an unknown feeling to be shy himself, and bring down his guard slightly.

Was this a crush?

--------

This is part 1, because right now It's gettin' cold.. me being in my underwear and all.

Ta ta!

(oh, and I'd like to say something..)

There's this manga I just got for my birthday called Kamichama Karin. Any of you heard of it? It's really cuuute!!!!

If you like childhood fantasies and troubled cute characters, I suggest buying this. :D


	8. Bleugh icky yucky mouth on hand

Neko Warren here!

Hey everyone! Did you know that this Friday's my birthday? Well on that day I'll be posting a treat for all of you:

Three new chapters on the same day!!

I've already gotten them written, so best be prepared. I'm sorry if all the chapters are screwed up D; Hopefully one of these day's I'lll fix that. hopefully o.o

"" Dialouge

_Italic_ Thoughts

_Italic and underline_ Inner Person

------

Chapter Six

------

_Was this a crush?_

Hinata had slowly cut through the fluffy, crisp waffles and discovered that it had been just made from a waffle iron, not some box. It tasted buttery and sweet when it first touched her tongue; crispy and warm when she started to chew; delicious when she licked her lips and gulped it down.  
(a/n I'm making myself huungry...Dx)

"A-ano..these a-are very good.. may I k-know your name...?"

"You may call me Sasori. Exchange your name as well, please." Hoooold on, did Sasori just say _please_? Like in, "Pleasey-with-sugar-on-top"? With no SARCASM? Itachi totally must've did something to his tea that morning

----

Once again, Itachi sneezed as he blowdried his hair.

"NUU!! Stop it!!! Nuuuuu!!!!!"  
-----

"S-..Sasori-kun.. you're a very good cook." The indigo haired teen smiled warmly, and Sasori was about to react when all of a sudden..

"OMG! My waffles!!" Deidara stood at the door with a pout before latching himself onto Sasori's back.

"Sasori-danna(sp?)...I can't find the waffles, yeah.." The copper haired male only pointed to Hinata. Jade eyes met ivory, and instantly Hinata blushed, and handed him the plate. "I-i-..I'm s-s-orry Deidara-kun! Sa-sasori had said th-that you missed your c-chance..so I thought.."

"No Hinata-chan! It isn't your fault, yeah! It's Sasori's for being a meanie head." This blonde haired male pointed at his partner before turning back to her with a guilty frown. This girl was just too cute. Hinata looked down at the plate once more in her pale hands and a random idea popped into her head.

"D-deidara-kun..would you like to share..w-with me...?" And the small Hyuuga heiress shut her eyes tight.  
_OMG! What the hell, Hinata!!  
Since when did I get an inner side?!?  
Since your FACE, okay!!  
Waah!!! _

She opened one eye slowly, to see both Akatsuki members huddled in two different corners bent down to the floor.

"_She's too cute!!"_ Deidara thought, blushing.

"_Arrgh! Why are my insides cramping!?!" _Sasori put a hand to where his heart once was.

They both turned around at the same time, and hurried back to where they were before. "Hinata-chan," the blond spoke next to her as he inhaled the scent of sugar cookies and peppermint. in said girl's hair, "You don't have to, yeah. You haven't eaten anything since the day started, yeah." Hinata shook her head "N-no.. I insist. S-sasori-kun m-made these s-special." She quickly cut a piece off and dipped it in the whip cream, and moved the fork to Deidara's lips.  
"H-here, Deidara-kun..."  
Deidara sighed, and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear before opening his mouth and gently sliding it off the fork. Hinata watched until she heard him swallow to cut him another piece; and then she saw his hands. Two mouths on each of them.  
"Ano.. do your hands eat too?" She smiled at her sarcasm, but her eyes glanced to Sasori and she had sworn she saw a blush underneath the high Akatsuki collar.  
"Ahaha! No, fortunantly. Hey, Sasori-danna.. these are good today, yeah." He watched the copper haired male nod and quietly leave the room. Then there was silence.

Both of them stared at the floor for a few moments until Deidara heard chewing noises. _Sounds like.. Hinata?  
Ooh you like her.  
No I don't and since when did I get a inner me?  
When a mommy and a daddy love eachother..  
NOO!! Not that, baka!  
Ah.. whatevs._

Hinata turned around quickly to Deidara with the fork in her mouth and her eyebrow raised "Deidara-kun.. are you okay?" "Ah! I'm fine, yeah. But oh- you have a bit of cream on your face, yeah." Two pale fingers raised to Hinata's face as she tried to find the substance on her face, and in the end she missed it entirely.  
"Here, I'll get it off, yeah." His fingers reached for the white cream on her cheek, but all of a sudden instead of fingers, Hinata felt a warm, wet tongue.  
"N-n-n-nani!?"  
"Ah No! Bad hand, yeah!" Deidara pulled down his hand and flailed it around, almost like a child.

Hinata's eye twitched slightly. She had been licked..by a hand.


	9. The Garden

Neko here!

Sorry for the delay. I got a little held back after the party, then the party hangover..xD

No real intros or anything today.

Here's chapter uh.. something!!

-------------------------------

There was silence after that. The room they were in was left cold and empty, dark and closed.

"Deidara. Where is the Hyuuga?"  
"Sir..um..I..I don't know..yeah.." Deidara wrung his fingers behind the long akatsuki sleeves. He was only this shy with the leader of course because he didn't want to die, that is. Theives who didn't follow his rules would be terminated most extremely.

"I want this plan to go by perfectly, get her. Get Hinata."

He didn't hesitate as the blonde male calmly walked out of the brightly lighted room and out the back door to the garden.  
It was rich and green, with healthy pink and purple and yellow and blue flowers and tiny, small white buds still waiting to bloom in the winter. Winter honeysuckle was one of Deidara's favorites. Of course, now when he thought about white, he thought about a pale, curvy figure dressed in a silky white kimono with long, shoulder length indigo hair. Large opal eyes staring down at her tiny fingers, the winter plant in her hand and snow falling delicately on thick lashes. but then the akatsuki member thought of her face when his hand licked her face, how she blushed. How she ran from the room quickly.

"Ha ha... that's funny..." His ears pricked up. _Hinata..? _Deidara ran to a near tree and carefully hid himself behind the thick bark.  
There was Hinata, her hair pinned up by a lilac hair pin, purple and light blue flowers in her hand as she sat on the maple wood bench surrounded by large bushes of honeysuckle; its lemony fragrance mixed with the scent of herself mixed together and the way the sun hit her face was like looking into heaven..  
And then he saw Itachi walk next to her.

--------

It was simple, actually. After Hinata had ran out of Deidara's room she became lost in the hallway until she had saw Itachi walk out the the bathroom clad in a large tee shirt and jeans. His sharingan eyes glared down at her for a slight second, before he decided to just pat her head. One thing lead to another, and both of them had become fast friends shortly. He reminded Hinata of Ino Yamanaka, her best friend. Even if he poisoned his clan and nearly deafeated Naruto, the older Uchiha was not half bad at making a flower crown.

"So you enjoy cooking, Hinata-chan?" She nodded "Hai.. but I also like eating what I cook too." Her smile was almost a grin as she stared up to the older male. Itachi looked at her carefully, the way her eyes wouldn't dare to look directly at his gaze; the way her lps slightly parted; the way her personality seemed so fragile. As not to seem odd, the Uchiha formed a small smile.

She was like an angel with broken wings, and that's exactly was the leader wanted.

------------------------------  
Anyway.. I'd like to say..

GOMEN NASAI!! ME SO SORRY FOR MISSING TEH DEADLINE.

sorry!!

WAAAAHHH!!!!! Dx

(Hope you enjoyed this -short- chapter),

Love Warren.


	10. Mistaken edited

Getting right down to duty!

Heheh.. doodie..heheh..

Ah! Wait! Gonna have to be serious.

-puts on serious mask-

WHEE!!!!

Note- Now I will make Deidara say 'un', instead of 'Yeah' after his sentences. I think it's much easier, but don't expect me to change the chapters before, kay? Because that's too troublesome for me :o

I rewrote this, so it's not going too fast. Haha!

----------

_Leader-sama, why such a weak Hyuuga?_

Deidara took the chance to dash forward and grab the Hyuuga girl quickly and dissapear. It left Itachi with a face that had 'WTF?!' written all over it.Hinata had screamed at first, but kept silent because of her position with the blonde male. He had been holding the girl close to his chest with one hand and lifting her by the back of her knees with the other. She felt a warm, wet tongue on her face and wiggled uncomfortably.

_Stupid tongue, stupid Deidara!!_

_D-deidara-kun isn't stupid.._

_What do you mean you wh-..wait.. you like him, don't you?_

_Dear Heavens, no! I d-d-on't!!_

_You don't?_

_I do- I mean I don't!! SHUT YOUR FACE._

_YOU MAKE KIDS CRY, HINATA. CRRRRYYY._

"Hinata-chan..? You're sweating." Deidara raised an eyebrow.  
He had taken her too a room made of glass and cream colored wax. It wasn't big in height, but could fit many people. The area was rectangular with a thin brown frame on every glass tile and the corners had wax to keep it in place with doors next to each corner.. She watched as a hand was place gently on her forehead, and his fingertips made her blush uncontrolably. It was like that one time..

"Deidara-kun.." Hinata began bravely, "...I'm sorry.. about today, I mean."

"That silly thing, un? Forget about it, un." The boy smiled slightly and his face got closer to Hinata's own. When they're noses barely touched the white eyed girl had been blushing so deeply that blood started going to her ears as well.

"Ano..Deidara-kun.."

_You can't do this yet, Deidara..._

The blonde pulled away, leaving the scent of sweet citrus. His smooth hands were clutching her shoulders and both noticed how close they were. It reminded him of her diary.

----

_"She left just like that..huh.."_

_Deidara began to jump on her bed until he noticed something sitting on the top corner. "A book, un?" He grabbed it and instantly his jade eyes widened. He had forgot all about Hinata's diary. Opening it again, he flipped to the page he last once read._

_"I'm really excited. So much, I told Naruto-kun I would come back just for him and oh my god guess what he did? Naruto kissed me on the cheek and grinned!! Grinned, I tell you!! Ooh, I can't wait to come back holding that missing nin and Naruto running back to be and hugging me tight.._

_If he does, that is._

_Hinata."_

_He didn't want to admit it, but the Naruto boy has started to make the other blonde's blood boil. Hinata was too innocent for a street rat like Uzumaki.  
But nonetheless, Deidara was a wanted theif, Hinata was the heiress of a large clan. He turned to the next page, silently reading until he had gotten to the point where words had to be spoken._

_"...I saw Naruto-kun the day I left, with Sakura. She was hugging him tightly, with a smile. We caught eye contact, but hers was filled with venom, something like anger, but what had I done to Sakura-chan? I thought we were best friends.. why would she do something like this..? My head hursts, I'm going to bed."  
_-----------

"Why did you take me here..? Hinata's small voice took Deidara out of his trance in a snap.

"Nani..?"

"I said, why did you take me here, Deidara-kun..?" the Hyuuga looked straight at him, in the eyes and into his mind and body. "I want t-to know, because no one wanted me ever before." Her fingers curled around his akatsuki jacket. Deidara had to think quick, fo rthe female's eyes might get the plan underneath deep inside his mind..

"Because.. because I-.. I don't know, un. Hinata-chan I-"  
"You just found me hopeless and in the forest and just decided to bring me here?" Hinata's body tensed- Deidara could practically feel it. "You took me here out of pity, a ransom maybe for my father?"

"No..Hinata-" Even though she was small, Hinata forcefully pushed Deidara out of the way, and ran out the nearest door. She didn't know where she was going, but for sure it was far away from Deidara. Her voice, when she screamed at her, was not of her own, but of the anger she gained of so many people wanting her family's money.

"You're just like everyone else! I thought we could have been friends, Deidara!"

"Hinata.. don't put words in my mouth, because.."

_You like her, Deidara?_

_No, you ass face_

_WTF? ARR._

_Be serious, teme!!_

_You're much older than her. by a thousand years, I bet._

_The potion let me live that long. And love isn't judged by age, yes?_

_But do you love her in that way, or a friend way?_

_... I..I don't know._

----------------------------------

It was hard writing the ending. And I left you guys with a cliff hanger. But I hope you still liked it :D

I said it was an AU fic, yes? That means that it's not like the original Naruto plot.

So I would like to explain that all the akatsuki are like, a thousand years old or whatever because they drank a potion to live for a very long time (doesn't mean forever, just long).

I hope none of you were too confused!! My bad!!

BWAJAJAJA! I HAVE EDITED IT.


	11. Confused

Finally! I've gotten some time to update this hectic story. Anyway, as you can see I've gotten rid of my last update thingy, only because Brandon told me to.   
Brandon: Che-yeah!

Warren: um.. you think that. xD

Brandon : D; I still love yoooou -tries to hug Warren-

Warren: Eh?? Eh?? God dammit, Brandon, don't make me call the Po po!!

Enjoy!

---------

Chapter Whatever  
----------------------------------------------------

_I don't love Hinata, but I need to protect her from Leader-sama until Kisame says otherwise._

Deidara scowled, and tilted his neck to recieve a satisfying _'creek crack-a-crack-crack'_. Hinata didn't even know where she was going!

He gave the little Hyuuga heir five minutes until he would hear screaming. And yet two minutes past, and five others slipped away.

Before Deidara had knew it, half an hour was gone.

The girl was not coming back. The blonde theif was hit by a gust of cold wind, knocking him back into focus.

"Crap." Deidara ran quickly out of the glass dome, and as soon as his foot left the inside of it, the glass shattered instantly to a powdery substance. He knew something was going to happen, why now that he would realize it?  
"Hinata!!"

---

"...Hinata!!"

The girl arose from the large, thick leaves of her shelter. She brushed back the tiny clumps of dirt as best as she could, tiny, pale hands running tjrough their owner's long, indigo locks. Hinata looked cautiously, only then to be engulfed by two thin, pale arms covered by black sleeves. Large, white eyes caught a shock of blonde hair before being covered with the thick black ink named darkness. They had only been with eachother for one day, although the male had been watching her for the past two days of her mini coma. It might have been odd, but the theif had stared dreamily at her sleeping form the night Kisame had found the girl lying inside the hollow of his persimmon tree. He knew something about this girl, battered and bruised, made his heart swell. But to be hit so fast, he knew it wasn't love right now.  
Friendship could be explained more better. The male was planning for it the moment she would wake up, only for the plan to be crushed unfaithfully.

_I've been acting so stupid... Hinata-chan.. gomen nasai._

"Deidara-kun..?"

The male pulled away, grinning foolishly "Oi, Hinata-chan?"

"G-gomen.. about before, I mean." Her eyes dissapeared from behind a curtain of indigo-black hair, clear tears dripping down her tiny nose. It was then when Deidara realized the girl was fed up with being treated so kindly, made friends only for her wealth, looking for that one person who would take her out of the ordinary.

Theives like the Akatsuki shouldn't have felt this way, but Deidara could care less. He wanted to help the Hyuuga girl, and make sure her life didn't screw up like his.

_I was taught how to kill, how to steal, how to cover it all up.. until now it's all been a game.._

_It's so weird, this girl, who I've been trying to keep away from everyone has spent the entire day with me only to end up like this..._

_Mother feffer, it's only been a day! WHY ARE WE GETTING ALL MUSHY? WHY THE MUSHY?_

---------------------------------------

Sorry, sorry! It's so short. I have nothing in my brain right about now, Heheh.. -cries-


End file.
